My New Flying Car (Mike's New Car parody)
by KristinaD121
Summary: This is He-Man Trollan-themed parody of Pixar's Mike's New Car. Cast: Me as Mike Wazowski Orko the Great as James P. Sullivan aka Sulley


Outside of Montork's boarding house, I hold my best friend, Orko's hand and take him outside with his closed eyes or without peeking. I told him with a smile, "Follow the sultry sound of my voice. No peeking."

"Kristina?" said Orko with his closed eyes.

"Okay. Stop. Now open your eyes."

He opened his eyes, he surprised and I show him a flying silver car with wings(not bird wings, any flying machines' wings I meant).

I smiled, "Ta-da! What do you think?"

Orko asked with curiousity, "Where do you get that from?"

"Shush-shush! Three little words, Orko. Super flying car! Now get in the car!" I smiled hyperly.

We enter the car, I sat on the left side, and he sat on the right side. His seat is too high and he almost squished. I refered to his seat with a smirk, "It's adjustable."

He presses a button and his seat goes really low. He sigh in relief. His seat is too much low, so he push it again, his raises the seat, he stopped and push the button repeatedly really slow with curiousity. He makes it move all around and I'm getting annoyed until my face began to turn red and shouted angrily, "WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!"

Orko then stop pushing the button and so is his seat which is stopped, too. I turn my face from him, I started the car engine, my surprised face into mischievous, and smirked mischievously, "It's like we've released a panther." Then, I heard the seatbelt reminder tone. I confused, "What the-Oh!" I began to giggled and thought I was silly. I pull the seatbelt, to fastened it, it seems to be stuck, and luckily for Orko, who fastened his seatbelt. I become annoyed and try to unstick it. I fell out of the car and accidentally lock myself out of it when I screamed, "Whoa!" Orko said fearfully, "Oow." I bang on a door with fists and yelled at him, "Don't just sit there! Push the button!" I stopped banging and wait for him to find the button to open the door so I can go back in. He tried his best to be helpful. He confused by the massive amount of buttons on dashboard. He murmured, "Buttons. Buttons." He surprised, "Ah." He pushed the button with index finger, I see the car hood popped open and I'm getting frustrated. I flew to the front of the car, I clutched the hood with both hands to push it down, but it's too strong and it won't come down. I grunted as I try to use my strength to close the hood. Orko stuck his head out of the car window and said, "I'll get it." He slammed the hood on my hand by accident while he tried to help me like a lady, who needs help by a man. I began to screamed in pain, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I grab my stucked hand and try to pull it out. Orko said fearfully, "Oh, sorry!" He push the button, the hood flies open that sent me flying upward, fell in the engine compartment and end up trapped in it. He heard a car phone rings, he pick it up and answered, "Hello?"

I answered back angrily, "PUSH THE BUTTON!" The hood opened automatically, I managed to escaped from the engine compartment and close the hood with my strength real quick as I can. I began to pant fearfully. My red robe and my purple scarf are scratched. I sigh heavily in relief, closed my eyes and placed my hand on my chest for few seconds. I opened my eyes, I became mad, dropped my hand from my chest, and flew to the door. I re-entered the car, I sat on the seat, slammed the car door, and I heard the continuous seatbelt reminder tone which leads to my exasperation. I pull the seatbelt and fastened it. I see two windshield wiper blades wiped the window and they moved left and right. I groaned as I slapped my forehead, "Oh!" Orko look dumbfound, I opened my eyes until I saw him, reached for another button on a dash. I made him stop and shouted, "Don't touch anything! I'll do it!" I pushed the button. The music turned on and it's way too loud to my ears! I tried to find the button to turn it off and pressed many of them. The fan activated and blew my best friend's face. He push the button, our seats moved back and the two of us fell backward, "Whoa!" . This is turned out to be a chaos in a car! Our seats move up and down, our faces slammed to the front window repeatedly and we yelled, "Ow! Hey! Oof!" I reached the car key, pulled it out of the ignition, the chaos finally ended, and everything's back to normal. We panted in fear and sighed in relief. Orko look at the rearview mirror, he grabbed it and attempted to realign it. I'm getting annoyed to watch him fixing it. Then, he accidentally broked it off before I gasped. Orko murmured, "Uh-oh."

I began to frown and growled, "Get out of the car please." He can't hear me. I grabbed it from him and told angrily, "Just get out of here." I shouted with my bossiness and anger as I push him out of here, "Get out! Get out of my car, you idiot! Get out! Out! OUT!"

As he cried fearfully, "Hey! Kristina!"

"GET OUT OF MY CAR!"

He fell out of the flying car and hit to the ground. I growled angrily, put the car key back in the ignition, attempted to speed away, it's going too fast and my car wrecked completely with me in it. Orko can see the wing sent flying over the house and muttered, "This is odd. The airbag did goes on." Right on cue, the airbag inflated, its force sent me flying back to him and I screamed, "Aaaahhh!". He caught me as I landed on his arms. I moaned, "I miss my new car. It was now all destroyed."

Orko asked, "Uh, wanna go for a walk?"

I answered sadly, "Yes."

**The End.**


End file.
